Stranded
by Kathrin656
Summary: Daisuke's class goes on an excursion. But the trip doesn't go as planned and now Daisuke, Satoshi, Dark and Krad are alone on an deserted island. What could possibly go wrong?
1. About

**Authors note**

I do not own D N Angel or any of the characters if I did this wouldn't be a fanfic :P

This is a rewrite of my old story, I wasn't quite happy with the old version -it had way too many errors, it was not realistic and characters weren't behaving like they were supposed to. I did some research about survival and shelter-building so hopefully I'll be able to write more realistic story this time. I'd also like to ask people who read the old version not to spoil the story for new readers ok? ;)

**Update**

First 4 chapters have been rewritten and many mistakes corrected, there have been some minor changes so you might wanna read them again although its not really needed since they don't affect the story much...

So that's about it, I hope you'll enjoy the story! :D

* * *

**About the story**

Title: Stranded

Summary: Daisuke's class goes on an excursion. But the trip doesn't go as planned and now Daisuke, Satoshi, Dark and Krad are alone on an deserted island. What could possibly go wrong?

normal talk

'thoughts' (Dark and Krad can hear these-if its Daisuke or Satoshi thinking)

_'mental link'_ (Dark talking to Dai,Krad talking to Satoshi)


	2. Chapter 1: Beginning of trouble

Update: I made few corrections and few small changes that should make reading this story a bit more enjoyable but don't worry, if you've already read this chapter you don't need to re-read it, these were some minor changes that don't have much influence on further chapters.

As for new readers, please enjoy the story :D

* * *

"Daisuke?... Dai are you awake? You'll be late for school if you don't hurry!" Emiko yelled from downstairs. "I should've put some traps in his bedroom, that always wakes him up on time." She sighed watching Daisuke as he 'flew' down the stairs and quickly put on his shoes.

"Aaaa its not my fault for having to stay up late every night!" Daisuke yelled back and ran outside. 'Darn it why do these things always have to happen to me?!' He whined looking at his watch. 'I won't make it in time!'

* * *

"Hey Riku did you see Daisuke around?" Takeshi asked the red-haired girl who was staring out the window.

"huh?" Riku looked away from the window. "No, why do you ask, is he late or something?" She asked.

Takeshi crossed his arms behind his head and leaned against the wall. "Dunno, he looked kinda off yesterday so I'm worried." The boy sighed. "And here I though I'll be able to copy his homework." He added under his breath.

Riku pretended she didn't hear the last part and looked outside again. "I hope he's not sick or anything." She said with a sigh. It was strange, Daisuke wasn't one of these people who got sick often but ever since last year he started getting sick more often than... well... anyone in the class. Riku could swear that something suspicious was going on but she couldn't figure out what.

Just then Daisuke came running into the class-almost tripping in the doorway. "I MADE IT!" He collapsed on the floor panting.

'And to think I was worried. He was just late again, good thing teacher hasn't arrived jet.' Riku watched as Daisuke got up and dragged himself to his seat, she was about to ask him did he run a marathon before school but that would sound a bit mean so she decided against it.

"Hey Daisuke! How dare you make us worry like that you airhead!" Takeshi "teleported" next to Daisuke and started strangling him. "Do you know just what consequences your airheadness will have on me?!" Daisuke could swear he saw a vein pop up on Takeshis' forehead.

"I didn't do it on purpose!" He tried to calm his friend down. "I'm fine, see... a bit out of breath but..."

"I don't care about your stupid breath! If you came on time I could've copied your homework, now I don't have enough time to do it!"

There was a long moment of silence, "That's what you're worried about?!" Daisuke gave him an annoyed look.

"What else would I worry about?"

"Cold..."

"What are you mumbling about?! Speak clearly!"

Satoshi shook his head 'He could at last try to get here on time.' He thought. _'Oh but its more fun this way don't you agree Satoshi-sama?'_ An all too familiar voice snickered. Satoshi watched Takeshi strangle Daisuke for a while then opened his book, they had a test today and even though he didn't really need to study -since he already knew all the answers- he decided to read it once more just to get his thoughts away from Krad.

Satoshi never really liked the school... or his class, it is too noisy not to mention there is way too many annoying people in it, Takeshi Saehara for example -always sticking his nose in his job. Then there were the Harada twins. Okay maybe Riku wasn't that annoying if we forget all these times she panicked when she forgot her homework or that they had a test. On the other hand Risa was the most annoying creature in the world, no, the universe! She always tried to chat with him even though it was obvious he had other more important things to do, not to mention that annoying high-pitched voice of hers and her obsession with Dark. Even Krad said that he might just as well stop chasing Dark and leave her to do all the torturing for him.

He wished he could just skip school but his step-father wouldn't allow it and wasn't it his wish to try going to school and live normal life? If one can call this normal life. 'I wish there was someone who could've hit me when I said I wanted to go to school!' He flipped the page. _'Hmm?'_ Krad looked at his tamer confused. _'Satoshi-sama, I thought you liked going to school?' _He asked and Satoshi glared at him. _'Apparently I was wrong.' _His curse shrugged.

"Hey Niwa-kun!" He heard Risa call and winced. 'Why does her voice have to hurt so much?!'

Daisuke almost jumped out of his seat. "H-H-Harada-san?!" _'You're blushing.'_ Dark snickered evilly. "I'm not!" Daisuke yelled at him forgetting to use his thoughts to talk to Dark and not his mouth -especially in front of other people.

"You're not what Niwa-kun?" Risa asked confused.

"a..em...I...am...eh...j-just!" Daisuke tried to quickly think of some good excuse but his mind went blank.

_'If she keeps talking like that everyone in the class will get a terrible headache.'_ Krad stated and Satoshi had to agree with him this time. 'Doesn't that include you too?' He asked his curse. _'Satoshi-sama have you forgotten? The one who's in charge of the body has to deal with the pain, in other words you are the one who should be worried.'_ If Satoshi was able to he would have shoot Krad right there and then.

Suddenly the door of the class opened, "Good morning class, sorry I'm late." Teacher walked into the class wearing her usual cheerful smile. "Maybe you'll be able to forgive me when I tell you the good news I have!"

Satoshi looked up from his book at the teacher. 'You do?' He thought sarcastically -for Satoshi it was "his teacher+good news=bad news" most of the time.

"I moved your test to next month-"

Everybody in the class stood up and started clapping and cheering, except Daisuke who studied hard for this test and knowing he'll have to study again didn't sound that good to him. 'Nooooo...' He banged his head on the table.

"-since in two weeks-" Teacher continued. "We are going on an excursion to the famous hotel and school is paying the whole trip, not to mention its on an island sooo...bring your swimsuits!"

Everybody stared at her for a few seconds not believing their ears, as soon as everyone checked if they're dreaming the whole class started cheering again. Satoshi just looked down at his book again. 'Though so...'

* * *

"I'm home!" Daisuke called out checking if the entrance floor's going to fall down.

Kosuke came from the living room and took Daisukes' bag. "Welcome home, Emiko put all traps in your room so you don't have to worry." He smiled. "Come, the dinner's ready."

'Yeah that really makes me feel better.' Daisuke though sarcastically and followed his dad to the living room. "Guess what, my teacher said that the whole class is going on excursion to an island in two weeks." He sat on his seat at the table. "We'll be staying there for a week or so."

"That's quite on short notice." Kosuke pointed out.

"mhm... but the school is paying for the whole trip so..." Daisuke added.

"School is paying? Well I guess its okay then."

"Oh yea teacher said you need to sign this." Daisuke pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. "I won't be able to go otherwise."

Emiko walked over to the table and took the paper from Daisuke. "I'll take care of that, you however better plan what to pack." She said. "Now go to your room and make a list of what to pack and what you're missing so I can buy it."

"But mom its in two weeks! I still have time, besides I haven't even eaten yet."

"Later. Thief always has to be prepared so you better do it right or else I'll plant traps all over the house 24/7!"

"Awe" Daisuke got up from the table and went upstairs. He was about to open the door of his room when he remembered that his mom had put traps all over it. 'Crap...I've got to get rid of these first.'

* * *

Opening the door of his house (mansion) Satoshi took off his shoes and climbed upstairs to his room. Tossing his bag in the corner he threw himself on the bed._ 'So what are you planing to pack?'_ Krad appeared next to the window.

Satoshi sometimes wished that Krad hadn't figured out how to separate from him. "I'm not going." He turned away from his curse. Krad leaned over him to look at his face. "May I ask why?" He asked.

Satoshi sighed "Like you don't know." He replied and got up.

"Everybody else is going." Krad sat down where Satoshi was few seconds ago. "Your teacher said the whole class must go because you'll have some classes out there. Biology and history I think." He reminded his tamer.

Satoshi ignored him and turned on his computer. His curse stared at him annoyed. "It will effect your grades." He tried, he himself wanted to go, mostly because his tamer didn't leave his room unless he had to go to school or buy something... or he took over.

"Not really." Satoshi sighed.

Krad stretched out and dropped onto the bed "Your father won't be pleased to hear that." He said. "He will make you go, so why complicate things when you know you can't get out of this?" Running his fingers through his feathers he glanced at his tamer.

Satoshi remanded silent. What Krad said was true, he will have to go even though he didn't want to. He simply didn't understand his father, why did he care sooo much about his relationship with class? He turned to look at Krad who was staring at him obviously awaiting an answer. "Fine I'm going." He sighed in defeat and turned away trying to avoid his curses' cat like eyes. "and will you please stop staring at me, its creepy..."

"Hmmm...?" Krad hummed and turned away.

Satoshi glanced at his curse. "I hope you aren't planing to sleep there..."

"Hmhm~"

Satoshi almost banged his head against the keyboard, 'I wasn't planing to sleep anyway.' He sighed and returned to his work.


	3. Chapter 2: Warning of disaster

Two weeks later...

Satoshi stood on the dock looking at the gigantic ferry that was supposed to set sail in less than half an hour and carry them to the island where they are supposed to spend two weeks...two. whole. weeks. Just thinking about it made Satoshi feel sick.

Teacher said that they will spend all their time learning about different species of plants and their uses as well as history of the island but everyone knew they'll spend more time running around having "fun" like bunch of five-year-olds than actually learning anything. Satoshi rolled his eyes, took the handle of his suitcase and followed his classmates and teacher to the ferry.

As he was about to step onto the ferry he heard someone calling his name in the distance. Satoshi glanced behind himself and saw Daisuke running after them. _'Late as usual...'_ Krad yawned. Satoshi ignored the voice in his head and greeted his friend. "Hello Niwa."

"Ah hi, sorry I overslept, good thing you guys didn't leave without me." He laughed nervously.

'Wish we did...' Satoshi sighed and walked away._ 'Meanie...'_ His curse commented. 'I don't want to hear that from you!'

Riku -who was standing few feet away from them- crossed her arms on her chest. "Why does he always have to be late?" She mumbled. Risa giggled, "That's Niwa-kun for ya." she said in a cheerful voice.

They all went inside the ferry and after leaving their stuff in their rooms most of the class went outside. Satoshi thought of staying in his room but he decided that he'd rather listen to his annoying classmates than his curse -who was (thankfully) asleep at the moment. The boy sometimes wondered why Krad slept so much, even when he let him stay outside his curse didn't really seem interested in anything, that or he was just lazy. _''m not lazy, my powers require a lot of energy-'_ Krad said half asleep. 'Yea, yea whatever.' His tamer interrupted him.

Satoshi looked around the deck and chose to stay next to the fence away from others. 'The ship hasn't even moved and I'm already bored.' He thought looking down at the water. 'I wonder if they have some interesting books...'

_'Storm is coming...'_ He heard his curse yawn. Satoshi looked up at the sky confused. 'Don't be stupid, there isn't ONE cloud in the sky, go to sleep!' Krad shrugged. _'That doesn't mean there won't be, weather can be quite unpredictable.'_ He replied. 'How would you know if storm was coming or not anyway?' Satoshi asked. _'Magic?'_ Of course...

"You okay, Hiwatari-kun?" Daisuke appeared next to him.

"Yea." Satoshi answered and continued staring at water. After few minutes he felt that the ship started moving what made Daisuke lose his balance and almost fall over the fence into the water. Satoshi grabbed his hand and pulled him back. "Be careful." He said. _'I wish he fell.'_ Krad mumbled. 'I though you were asleep.' Satoshi glared at him._ 'Why are you so cold, Satoshi-sama? Its not like I did anything wrong, I'm just trying to chat with you.'_ Satoshi had to give a lot of effort to keep himself from strangling his curse, or the nearest person to him. 'No but you will soon, I'm surprised that you didn't push Daisuke over the fence already.'_ 'I didn't find it necessary, who knows if I wait a bit he might spare me the trouble.'_ Krad snickered. _'Just look at him.' _Satoshi had to agree on that one. "Daisuke I didn't pull you back just so you could jump over it."

His friend moved away from the fence a bit. "Ah!...errr...sorry, the water is soo pretty I just couldn't help myself."

_'_Satoshi-sama, i_f I promise that I'm not going to do anything will you relax a bit?'_ His curse asked suddenly. 'Like you would give up trying to destroy Dark!' Satoshi yelled. Krad shook his head. _'Feel free to think what you want but I'm telling you that I won't do anything to Dark or his host until we get back from this trip'_ He said.

Daisuke was watching Satoshis' face the whole time he was arguing with Krad not sure if he should say something or not._ 'He is talking to him.'_ Dark said. 'Yea' Daisuke nodded and waved his hand in front of Satoshis' face. "Hiwatari-kun?"

Satoshi shook his head and looked at Daisuke. "Hmm?"

"What did he say?" Daisuke asked.

"Nothing important." Satoshi answered quickly and looked away.

They continued staring at the sea for a while then the silence was broken by loud growling sound. "Ugh I'm hungry." Daisuke sweat-dropped. "I'll go get something to eat, want me to bring you something too?" He asked.

"No thanks." Satoshi waved with forced smile on his face. 'Finally some silence.' He leaned against the fence and sighed in relief. _'I wouldn't relax just yet if I was you.'_ Krad smiled evilly. 'What do you mean?' Satoshi asked confused.

"Hi Hiwatari-kun!" Risa suddenly appeared behind him.

"H-Harada-san." Satoshi's heart nearly jumped out of his chest. He turned around to look at her and smiled...well tried to. 'I hate her.'_ 'Mmmm...I'm glad I don't have to deal with her, well... good luck Satoshi-sama.' _'You evil bastard!'

"Was Niwa-kun here? Riku said she saw him with you a while ago." Risa asked in her usually annoying voice.

"He went to get something to eat." Satoshi answered pointing at the door that led inside. 'Go away!'

"Oh ok I'll go look for him." She turned around and skipped away.

"Phew." Satoshi turned around. 'I wish she would just leave me alone.' He sighed. 'I wish everyone would.'

By the time Daisuke returned it was already getting dark and most of the class went inside. The only ones who stayed outside were him, Takeshi and Riku.

"Sorry I ran into Harada-san and I kinda lost track of time." Daisuke laughed pointing at Risa who ran over to her sister showing her some necklace. "She lost her necklace and asked me to help her look for it." He explained.

"Hmmm..." Satoshi nodded not really listening him.

"Huh? It's starting to rain." Daisuke looked up at dark clouds holding out his hand.

Satoshi saw lightning in the distance and after a few seconds he heard loud thunder, "We better get inside." He said.

They turned around and as they were about to walk over to the doors a great shadow hovered over them. Satoshi looked over his shoulder to see a giant wave that was looming over the ship. He quickly grabbed Daisukes' hand and made a run for the doors. "RUN!" He yelled.

Risa and Riku-who were taking photos not too far from them heard Satoshi scream and noticed the wave. "AAAAAAAHHhh!" They screamed and started running.

Then Risa tripped over the rope and fell. "Riku!" She creamed in panic.

"Oh no Risa!" Riku was about to run back but Daisuke held her back.

"You get inside I'll get Harada-san." He pushed her towards the door and ran over to Risa.

"Aaaa! Saehara stop that!" Riku pulled Takeshi -who was trying to get a picture of the wave towards the door.

"Hey!" Takeshi complained but after he saw how close the wave actually was he decided to shut up and follow her.

As they approached the door their teacher opened it and started calling them. "Get inside!" She pushed Takeshi (who stopped just next to her to take his photo) in and looked around to see if there was anyone left. She was about to yell at Niwa and Risa to hurry when the wave fell over the ship.

"Watch out." Daisuke grabbed Risas' hand just before the water pushed them against the fence. Risa screamed again and started crying. "Come lets hurry inside!" Daisuke said and pulled her up.

They ran next to the teacher who sighed in relief when they ran inside and closed the door. "Is everyone alright?" She asked.

"Yea." Daisuke collapsed on the floor. "Phew, that was close, the weather got bad so fast."

Suddenly a sailor came running to them. "Quick everyone follow me!"

"What's going on?" Teacher asked.

"The ship is sinking we need to get everyone to the Lifeboats, hurry!"

Daisuke stared at him in disbelief. "No way..."

"Come on Niwa-kun." His teacher pulled him up and they followed the sailor outside. Most of the class was already in boats and there were only two left. Rest of the staff took the first one while Harada twins, Daisuke, Satoshi and their teacher took the second.

"Everyone get in!" Teacher pushed them into the boat but as Satoshi was about to enter the second boat, the rope gave up and they all fell down into the water.

Water was freezing cold and Satoshi could feel his body giving up. But he ignored it and kept swimming until he found Daisuke. He quickly grabbed him and pulled him to the surface. Thankfully here was a big piece of wood floating near them and Satoshi pushed Daisuke onto it. He was about to climb on it too but another wave pushed him down under the waters' surface. When he finally got to the surface again he wasn't able to see Daisuke or the boats any-more just the pieces of wood and other things from ship floating around him. He felt Krad taking over his body and urging him to climb onto the plank that was floating close to him. 'STOP IT I MUST FIND THEM!'_ 'Don't be stupid Satoshi-sama! You can't find them in this weather, they could be anywhere. You'll never find them!'_ He didn't want to admit it but Krad was right -there was nothing he could do except climb onto the plank and hope for the best.


	4. Chapter 3: Welcome to paradise

Daisuke woke up to the sound of waves and singing birds. He though he was in the hotel and what happened to the ship last night was nothing more than an awful nightmare. But if he was in the hotel, why did he feel cold and wet and why the hell would they leave him lying on the sand?! Wait... sand? He slowly sat up. "Where am I?" He asked confuse.

"We stranded here few hours ago -I think- after that creep pushed you onto that wooden thingy." A familiar voice behind him answered his question.

Daisuke turned around to look at Dark who was sitting next to him. "Whah...Dark!?" It took him few minutes to remember that Emiko had found a way to separate them and now Dark could go out whenever he wanted. He sometimes wondered if he will ever get used to it.

"What?" Dark asked confused by his hosts' reaction.

"I forgot we can separate now." Daisuke sweat-dropped.

-smack-

"OUCH!"

"Idiot!"

* * *

Meanwhile...

Satoshi was walking around the beach on the same island Daisuke and Dark stranded on trying to figure out where exactly he was -and Krad was (of course) following him.

When he woke up he was hit by the rain of questions. "Satoshi-sama are you ok? Are you hurt? Cold? Hot? Hungry?" and so on. He was barely able to get Krad to stop with the questions and even then his curse refused to go away and was now following him around. Who would think his worst nightmare would worry so much about him? Well his death would probably be Krads' too so maybe Krad was just worried about that.

Satoshi noticed that the island wasn't inhabited by any humans, well at least he though so since he couldn't find any traces of them and we all know that if the island was inhabited he would have at least found some garbage but everything he could find were planks and ropes from the ship. He decided to leave them on one small island to which he could easily walk to through the water. It was a great place to set up a camp and he doubted any animal would bother trying to get there. Now all that's left was to try to find out if someone else stranded here with him (even though he knew chances of that happening were very very low) and look for food.

Satoshi returned to the beach and continued looking. He walked around some giant rock and looked up at the mountain that was on the island, he was able to see waterfall from where he was standing. 'At last I don't have to worry about fresh water.' The boy sighed. "Any idea where are we?" His curse asked.

Satoshi shook his head. "No..." He suddenly heard someone shouting in the distance and looked in the direction the noise was coming from. His jaw almost dropped to the ground when he saw Dark and Daisuke arguing not too far from them. Satoshi rubbed his eyes, did he just get bit by some poisonous bug or something? He must be hallucinating because there is no way-

"What the hell are you two doing here?!" Krad yelled at them.

-that they were really there. He still couldn't believe it, maybe his curse has gone mad too?

Daisuke yelped and turned around. "Hiwatari-kun you're alright!" He said and was about to run over to his friend but Dark grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Dark? Wha-" He followed Darks' gaze. 'Oh, yeah Krad... of course.' Satoshi too looked at Krad who seemed a bit nervous having everyone glare at him, but he reminded silent.

"Daisuke what are you doing here?" Satoshi sighed and walked over to them surprised when Krad didn't follow him or try to attack them.

"I got stranded here after you saved me, thanks by the way." Daisuke smiled.

"It seems we are both stuck here." Satoshi looked around. "Did you find anyone else?" He asked.

"No, I think we're only ones here... including these two." Daisuke pointed at Dark and Krad.

"Yea..."

"What do we do now?"

"Well..." Satoshi started. "...I doubt they will find us easily, I haven't seen any islands on the map around the area we were travelling so we must be way off course." He explained. "For now we should build a shelter, and find some food preferably before it gets dark..."

"Hmm...I don't know much about survival, do you know what would be good place to set up a camp?" His friend asked.

"I found a small island connected to this one, it seems like a good place. I also saw a waterfall so there must be lake or river nearby." Satoshi pointed in the direction of a mountain.

Dark listened what the two were talking about with little interest. He looked at Krad who was standing near a rock not too far from them. The thief was expecting his other half to launch at him every second now, but nothing happened. Curiosity got the best of him and he started to slowly move towards Krad, acting like he was examining island.

His other half followed his every move. "What do you want thief?" Krad growled at him when he got close.

Dark closed remaining distance between them making Krad move few steps away. "Just wondering why you aren't trying to kill me or Dai, I mean one could expect something like that from psycho like you!" Dark prepared for the impact expecting Krad to jump at him and try to strangle him, but nothing happened. He slowly walked around his other self.

"I was just thinking that if we were to run into some wild animals you two would be a good "distraction"." Krad smiled evilly, he wasn't going to fall for thiefs' provocations that easily.

"Ouch, that's cold." Dark laughed and poked Krads' shoulder grinning like a kid who just touched something his parents told him not to. when he didn't get reaction from Krad he tried it again.

Krad was starting to get really annoyed by Darks' childish attempts to get him to attack. He promised Satoshi not to hurt him but if Dark keeps this up its going to get ugly. "Will you stop that?!" Krad yelled when Dark poked his forehead.

"You're not your usual self." The thief complainde sounding bored.

Satoshi noticed Dark was gone and looked over to where Krad was standing. "Dark leave Krad alone or you could lose your head!" He yelled at the thief.

Krad simply moved away from his other half and walked over to Satoshi who raised a brow at him. _'What?' _'...Nothing.'

"Da fuck is wrong with him?" Dark wondered.

* * *

"Whoah! You found a lot of stuff Hiwatari-kun!" Daisuke said while browsing through stuff Satoshi found. He picked a few planks that were still in good shape and put them aside. "These could be really useful for building a shelter." He picked few pieces of rope and put them aside too.

Satoshi sat next to him. "I was thinking about using these for the floor, and these-" He pulled some stakes from the pile. "could be used for the roof, they are long enough and they seem pretty strong."

"We could find some big leaves in the forest and use them for roof too." Daisuke suggested. "And if we find some more planks we can make walls."

"Good thing the ship wasn't well made." Dark grinned. "By the way aren't you taking this a bit too seriously? It looks to me like you're planing a life here."

"We are, there's no knowing how far off course we are. It might even take weeks before they find us, we need to survive till then and food won't just pop out of nowhere." Satoshi explained.

"I hope everyone else is ok..." Daisuke looked at the sea. "Who knows if they're still alive."

"I'm sure they're fine, don't worry." Satoshi tried to comfort him even though he too was worried about everyone... a bit. "Come on lets split the chores, there's so much to do." He said. "And we need some food, I haven't eaten anything in two days."

"Two days!?" Dark stared at him shocked.

"I don't eat much -it weakens Krad." The boy replied.

Dark sweat-dropped, "Its all day every day war between the two of you, huh?"

"You shouldn't do that, its not healthy." Daisuke said sounding worried.

Satoshi shrugged. "Anyway you two build the shelter, Niwa I will show you how to do it-"

"Why him?" Dark asked insulted.

"Because you're not reliable, Mousy, and if you built it I definitely wouldn't sleep in it." Krad said from his place under the palm.

"Really?! Ok I'll build it then, hahahaha!" Dark laughed earning a glare from his other half.

"Uggh... Krad come with me." Satoshi ordered not sounding too happy about it. He'd rather go alone but he couldn't leave Krad alone with Daisuke and Dark- especially Dark. "We will try to find some food and firewood as well as water and something to cover the roof." He quickly showed Daisuke how to build a shelter and went with Krad to the 'main' part of the island island to search for anything useful hoping that when he returns he'll have something to sleep in...


	5. Chapter 4: The first day part 1

"So how do we do this?" Dark asked after Satoshi and Krad left.

"Take this-" Daisuke handed him a stick he sharpened using a pocket knife Satoshi gave him. (Good thing he always carried it with him...and had a zipper on his pockets) "-And use it to dig holes here-there-next to that rock and there." He showed Dark the places.

"Why?" Dark asked confused. "Please tell me its not going to be a pit latrine." He looked down at his host with a grimace.

"A pit latr-? Wha-? NO! We will put these poles there -they will hold the shelter up." His host explained.

"Ooooo, ok I'll do it." Dark nodded and went to do his job. "What will you be doing?" He asked.

"I'll try to make the floor, and a base for the roof, I'll need your help with that one though."

Hearing this the thief grinned and took the 'heroic' pose. "Of course you need my help, you guys would be lost without me." He laughed.

"Yea, yea, sure, whatever" Daisuke sweat-dropped.

* * *

Meanwhile in the forest...

Satoshi sighed in disappointment, so far he wasn't able to find any fruit or animals -which was kind of a good thing because he really didn't need any more wild beasts chasing after him, Krad was more than enough. He looked away trying to avoid Krads' glare, 'You heard that didn't you...?' He asked through their mental link.

"Hmph." Krad turned away from him. "How can you even think about comparing me to these things?!"

'You're right I should apologize to them...' Satoshi shook his head trying not to laugh at Krads' shocked expression. He was about to turn around and head back when he noticed some coconuts on the palm few feet away from him. 'Lucky!' He came closer and examined the tree -it was quite a long way up. 'Unlucky' He sighed and looked over his shoulder at his curse. "Can you fly up and get them?" He asked.

Krad looked at the palm then at his wing and shook his head.

"Why not?" Satoshi asked annoyed. "Don't tell me you're not going to help because I called you a wild beast."

"Satoshi-sama I am not a kid you know...I hurt my wing." Krad answered.

"How did that happen?"

"When I saw this island in the distance I tried to carry you here but since I was too weak -wonder who's fault that is-" Krad asked sarcastically earning an annoyed look from his tamer "-I crash-landed into the forest." He explained.

Satoshi stared at him for a while, 'So that's why you asked me all these questions...' He then turned around. 'Great.' He groaned and took off his jacket trying to think of the safest way to climb.

Krad looked at his tamer trying to figure out what was Satoshi trying to do, then he noticed his tamer was measuring the tree. "I'll catch you if you fall." He said.

"Not gonna count on it." Satoshi growled. "Now go away!" He waved his hand trying to shoo Krad away.

Krad crossed his arms and leaned against a nearby tree. "Are you sure you don't want me around, Satoshi-sama?" He asked.

Satoshi frowned. "I've been sure ever since we first met!"

"Are you really sure?" Krad repeated his question raising a brow. Satoshi turned around and glared at him. "As you wish, but don't blame me if something happens." He shrugged and walked away.

* * *

Few minutes later...

"I found some berries, I'm not sure it they are eatable so lets just give them to Dark and wait a bit." Krad laughed evilly and walked over to Satoshi who was filling an pot they found on the beach with water from the river. Krad waited for his tamer to start yelling at him for even daring to suggest such a thing, but all he got was an annoyed sigh. "Satoshi-sama? You look tired, are you feeling alright?" He asked him.

"Do I look fine to you!?" Satoshi growled as he got up and started walking in direction of their camp spot. He was covered in scars, had a bump on his forehead, he could barely feel his left leg and he was pissed off.

"Pardon me but its not my fault that you fell and there was noone to catch you!" Krad smirked.

Satoshi turned around and glared at his curse. "Shut up! And throw these away!" He pointed at berries.

"I've noticed that you've gotten a lot colder ever since we found how to separate, Is my presence bothering you Satoshi-sama?" He already knew the answer but he wanted to see how will his tamer react to his question. Surprisingly Satoshi didn't react at all-nothing, not even a twitch of an eye. "Satoshi-sama?" Krad called out to him.

Satoshi sighed for hundredth time that day and said. "Lets get back to the camp."

Krad stared at Satoshi confused then shrugged and followed his tamer back to the camp. _'I just hope these morons were able to at least make a shelter, I really don't want to sleep on the dirt tonight.'_

* * *

"NO DARK! HOLD IT LIKE THIS!"

"Like this?"

"No that's even worse!" Daisuke sighed in defeat. "Lets just leave it for now. Once Hiwatari-kun is back I'll ask him for help."

"Are you saying that I'm useless?!" Dark asked offended.

"Yes." Daisuke answered coldly with a deadpan expression.

angered by his hosts' response Dark dropped the roof on the ground. "Well then forget about asking me for help in the future 'cuz its not gonna happen!" He turned away from his tamer expecting him to get on his knees and beg him to change his mind...Which of course didn't happen.

"Fine..." Daisuke shrugged turning away from the thief. He sat down and started working on one of the walls -or better said trying to.

"You know I don't understand why doesn't Satoshi just drown Krad, I mean look at all this water..." Dark waved around in the direction of the sea. "Perfect for drowning people or artworks in this case." He laughed. Daisuke shook his head and tried to focus on the untangling some of the ropes. "...OH! Maybe he is planing to kill him in his sleep, that smart bastard, that must be it."

"If you don't shut up and help me with these stubborn ropes I'll choke you with them in YOUR sleep!" Daisuke growled at him.

Dark only started laughing even more. "You know, each minute you sound more and more aggressive." He looked at his host and stooped laughing when he noticed that Daisuke was so frustrated that he just might really do it. "Fine, fine, calm down I'm just teasing you." He said and sat next to Daisuke.

Daisuke stayed silent for a while then fell to the ground crying. "I was not made for this! Just look at that thing!" He pointed at what was supposed to be their shelter. "Would you sleep in that!?" He cried.

Dark stared at his host shocked, good thing Emiko wasn't here, if she was no matter how crazy she is about him she would still beat him to death. "Ummm... errr... Come on It's not that bad. I mean its still standing, right?" Dark tried to comfort his host however just few seconds after he said 'right?' the shelter collapsed. They both stared at it for a long time and then Daisuke started crying again. "Awe come on, so it was a bit unstable no need to worry, right?" He patted his tamer on the shoulder. _'What's that?'_ He though as he heard familiar frustrated voice coming from the direction of the forest._ 'Great these two are back...'_ He thought. _'Just the thing I needed...'_

Daisuke noticed them too and quickly wiped off tears from his face. "Welcome back, did you find any food?" He asked Satoshi.

"Yea but not much." Satoshi pointed at pile of fruit he left next to their other supplies. 'Was he crying?' He asked himself noticing how red his friends eyes were.

"Are we supposed to sleep in this?!" Krad pointed at their 'shelter' that looked more like a pile of garbage that a shelter. _'Forget what I said I'm going to sleep outside.'_ He thought.

"I'm sorry!" Daisuke fell to the ground and started crying... again.

"Good job." Dark clapped and glared at his other half who ignored him.

"Its ok we can still fix it, there is still time left 'till nightfall." Satoshi patted crying Daisuke on the back.

"I'm sorry!" His friend repeated.

"Its okay, just calm down... Come Krad help me with this."

Krad looked at his tamer then at Daisuke. "I'm not good at handling kids." He stated.

"Not him, the shelter!" Satoshi groaned and walked over to the pile of wood and ropes. He put planks on one side and untangled ropes on the other. Krad helped him tie planks together and make the frame for the roof. Satoshi sent Daisuke and Dark to bring some palm leaves hoping they won't screw that up and luck was on his side as they returned alive with enough palm leaves for two roofs. They carefully cleaned them and tied them on the roof.

"If we finish this wall on time we could protect ourselves from the wind tonight." Satoshi said.

"I'll help you with that." Daisuke offered. "I promise not to mess up things again." He added.

"Wasn't it Dark who messed it up?" Satoshi asked.

"... Well... yea... kinda..." Daisuke sweat-dropped.

"HEY! Stop blaming me for everything!" Dark yelled.

"We blame the one who did it, Dark." His other half snickered.

"You shut up you Rapunzel-wannabe!" Dark barked. Daisuke was barely able to hold himself from laughing. 'Dark you're such a child.' He thought.

Krad stared at him shocked. "W-What did you call me?!" He growled.

"ENOUGH!" Satoshi yelled startling both Dark and Krad.

"Wow someone woke up on the wrong side of the beach." Dark whispered to Daisuke. 'Dark, please be quiet.' His host sweat-dropped.

* * *

After few hours...

"It looks good." Dark commented sarcastically looking at a medium sized hut that stood on four poles, they were only able to finish two walls and half the roof so far so it looked kinda unstable.

"We'll finish it tomorrow." Satoshi said looking at the sunset.

There was a loud growling sound and Daisuke laughed nervously. "Hehehe I'm hungry."

Everybody laughed except for Krad who shook his head and sat down on floor of their hut. _'Well its better than dirt.'_ He thought and lied down.

Daisuke picked few peaches from the pile of fruit Satoshi and Krad brought and sat next to Satoshi who was trying to light a fire. "Good thing I read about this kind of stuff." He said when he finally succeeded.

"Wow, you really know a lot Hiwatari-kun." Daisuke moved closer to the camp-fire.

His friend shrugged. "I've read a book about survival a while back, who thought I will actually need it."

"I see you were able to light a fire, good job creep!" Dark sat next to Daisuke and gave Satoshi thumbs up.

"Dark! Don't call Hiwatari-kun like that!" Daisuke yelled at his other self.

"Calm down, he doesn't mind, right creep?"

"Actually, I d-" Satoshi started but was interrupted by Dark.

"See, he doesn't mind." Dark laughed.

Daisuke took an mango from the fruit pile and handed it to Dark. "Don't speak, eat." He said.

"Ok." Dark grinned and started eating. He looked up at the sky then at their hut noticing that Krad was still lying in the hut ignoring them. "Oi Satoshi, what's wrong with Goldilocks over there?" Dark asked.

Satoshi looked at his curse and shrugged. "Don't know, don't care." He said and started eating.

"I know you hate him but aren't you being a bit harsh?" Daisuke asked. "I mean he does seem a bit off."

"Why are you so worried about him?" Satoshi looked at Daisuke confused. "Do you want him to go back to his old self and try to kill you?" He asked.

Daisuke shuddered. "Well... no... but..."

"You're too nice, just let him be."

"By the way, do any of you have any water?" Dark asked.

"I got some from the river in the forest, but we should boil it before drinking." Satoshi showed him the pot.

"Why?" Dark asked confused. "Warm water tastes horrible."

"There is a chance there are things living in it you don't want inside of you." Satoshi explained.

"EWWW!" Dark frowned and added. "Even if you boil it I ain't drinking that!" He said.

"You'll die then..." Satoshi said coldly.

"Uhhhhhh... Isn't there any clean water anywhere?"

"Well there could be, we don't know if this one's polluted or not, but its still not safe to be drinking it without boiling it first." Satoshi said.

"Mmmmm...I don't wanna drink that..." Dark looked at Daisuke who shrugged. 'Its not like we have any choice.' His tamer said. "UGH-Fine I'll drink it, but if anything happens to me I'm blaming you!" He pointed at Satoshi who put the pot over the fire.

"Whatever..." Satoshi sighed.

* * *

Finally done with re-writing and correcting, the new chapter will be published in next two or three days :D


	6. Chapter 5: The first day part 2

"I'm still hungry!" Dark threw his arms up in the air and whined for hundredth time that evening.

"You ate more than any of us and you're still hungry?!" Daisuke asked in disbelief. "How can you eat so much?!"

"Its a gift." Dark laughed. "Besides I use up more energy than all of you together, no wonder I'm hungry."

"Don't lie." Satoshi growled. Not a day has passed and he was already losing it, soon he won't be able to stop himself from straddling the thief anymore. Honestly that thief can be more annoying than Krad, and that's practically impossible! 'Stay calm, just stay calm.' He told himself trying to stop his twitching hand from launching at Dark.

Krad (who was lying in their hut -like he'd sit near Dark) looked at Satoshi and smirked, his tamer can try all he wants but sooner or later he will give in and get rid of that stupid thief. Watching Satoshi beat that Dark to death would be rather amusing wouldn't it?

His tamer glanced at his curse who was now smirking evilly. 'I wonder what's HE thinking about?' Aware that he probably didn't want to know he still decided to ask false angel what's so amusing but Dark beat him to it...

"What are you smiling for you psycho?!"

...In a very harsh way that is.

"Oh nothing." Angel replied innocently and, brushing hair out of his face, added. "Nothing at all."

Dark got up from his spot next to the fire and walked over to his other half who gave him questioning look. "Come on, out with it!" He ordered, like Krad was going to listen to him.

Instead the other sighed. "Please, why don't you go back to your complaining and leave me alone?" He asked.

The thief stared at him for a while trying to figure out what Krad was referring to. Then it hit him. "Oh yea I completely forgot..." He turned to Satoshi and demanded. "Give me food!"

"Thanks a lot Krad." Satoshi glared at his curse who shrugged wearing the most annoying smile one can ever have.

"Come on I'm dying here!" Dark threw himself on the ground and started imitating a dying person.

"And surprisingly you still have enough strength to talk." Satoshi commented.

"Dying person can talk." Dark stated.

Daisuke sweat-dropped. "Dark... "

"If I give you food will you stop talking?" Satoshi grumbled giving up.

"Yes!" Dark jumped off the ground and grabbed some fruit from the pile. "Thank you~" He said in sing-song voice and sat next to his tamer.

"You eat too much." Krad noted.

Dark glared at him. "Yea so what?!"

The angel sat up, "We should try to save food for other days." he explained.

"You're just jealous because you didn't get any."

"Its not like I couldn't take some, besides If I had my share too you would get less, am I right?" Krad raised an eyebrow and smiled evilly.

Dark stared back at him for a long time trying to think of a good reply, then looked away and mumbled. "Smart-ass."

Krad grinned in victory and lied back down turning away from them. He raised his head a bit to look back at Dark. "If you are smart you'll stop annoying the person who brings you food." He warned in sinister voice. "Seriously, its not really smart move."

"You evil bastard." Dark whispered and suddenly the fruit started looking a bit suspicious to him. "I think I'm not hungry anymore." Laughing nervously he threw the peach he was holding back on the pile.

Daisuke had to give it all he had not to laugh. "Don't worry Dark the food isn't poisonous." He patted the other on the back his hand brushing past Darks' pitch-black wings. "I just had an idea." He suddenly jumped up. "How about you fly back home and get help?" He asked.

Dark shook his head. "Its too far, I'll never make it, even if you do come with me it would take too much energy, we'd have to fly for hours and I'm still not used to using my own wings, besides we don't even know in which direction to go..." He sighed. "...Even if we did know that how would we know if we haven't accidentally changed direction while flying?" Dark asked. "Only one who knows how to navigate using other things besides compass -which we don't have- is Satoshi and my other half." He raised his hand gesturing Daisuke to keep quiet. "Just so you know I'm not going to leave my life in that things hands!" He pointed at Krad.

"That 'thing' has a name you know." Krad responded sounding ofended. "And when did you grow a brain?"

"Yes, its 'crazy Homicidal maniac' and for your information I always had a brain, how else do you think I managed to steal hearts of so many women?" Dark smirked confidently and Krad gave him his death glare. _'If looks could kill...'_

"Besides Krad can't fly anyway." Satoshi pointed out.

Dark raised an eyebrow. "Why?" The thief asked.

"He hurt his wing and it seems his healing ability slowed down for some reason." Satoshi explained.

"Lack of energy." Krad added. "If it continues like this it will get better in 2-3 weeks, maybe sooner, not sure..." He unconsciously flapped his wings a bit regretting every second of it as pain shot through the injured one.

Daisuke sat back down in disapointment. "I see..."

Satoshi sighed. "Anyway we can't do that, the only other good option is staying here and trying to survive 'till someone finds us."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Dark huffed.

"First we finish our shelter, then try to find some more food. Water is not a problem for now so we should focus on these two things." Satoshi replied.

Dark listened to him and nodded, the creep was right there was not much else they could do. "I just remembered, where are we going to bath?" He asked.

"The lake."

"No way! What if there are these blood sucking thingies in there, whatever you call them?"

"These are called leeches Dark..." Daisuke sweat-dropped.

"I guess we will have to throw you in to find out." Krad chuckled evilly and winked at Dark, who stuck out his tongue in rather childish manner.

"If you're so scared then you can stay here but don't expect us to let you in the hut when you start to smell." Satoshi smiled a bit hoping it will happen.

"So he sleeps outside tonight?" Krad asked sounding way too happy about it.

"Why you-!" Dark growled. "Fine I'll build my own shelter, even if there aren't any le -le... le... ?"

"Leeches." Daisuke reminded him.

"That, in the lake I won't join you, I'm not into public baths anyway... except if they're mixed baths hehe~" He smirked.

Daisuke facepalmed. "Dark..."

"Well that's it for today." Satoshi sighed too tired to continues talking to the thief. "Someone should keep watch tonight in case animals decide to pay a visit."

"Including Krad?" Dark asked gesturing at his other half who glared at him again and growled.

"...Yes..." Satoshi nodded. Krad looked at his tamer shocked. _'I'm not an animal!'_ He yelled at him through their link. 'Yes, you are.' Satoshi replyied._ 'Do I look like some dirty animal to you?!'_ Satoshi looked at him in thought, 'Yes.' He concluded.

"I'll keep watch 'till midnight.-" He ignored Krad who was now glaring daggers at him and started mumbling something about Dark looking more like an animal than him. "Dark you'll go next, then Daisuke."

Dark looked at him with pleading look. "Do I have to? That will be so booooring!"

"Yes." Satoshi answered.

"Awe." Dark whined giving death stare to his laughting other half. "Don't act all high-and-mighty just because you're the only one who will get to sleep all night!" He said with a growl, Krad stopped laughing and turned away with amused expression.

* * *

They kept talking about next days' chores and when the sun disappeared behind mountain top they all went inside their hut except Satoshi who sat on its opening and stared at the forest.

Dark was barely able to get Daisuke, who kept talking about how big and nice their hut was even though it wasn't finished jet, to shut up... and he did that by throwing his jacket over the poor boys' head. Daisuke threw it off and glared at the thief before turning away and laying in the back corner, Dark lied close to him making sure he had a good view of his other half. He showed Krad middle finger and went to sleep. "That wasn't very nice." Krad commented earning himself another finger. He sighed realising it was pointless effort and, turning away from Dark, leaned against Satoshi.

"What are you doing?" His tamer asked him.

"Hmm?" Krad looked at him half asleep. "Does it bother you Satoshi-sama?" He asked.

Satoshi growled and pushed Krad off. "Yes."

"Thats mean." Krad pouted and lied next to him hoping his tamer wont push him away again.

"Will you stay awake 'till my shift ends?" Satoshi asked annoyed.

"Maybe." Krad replyed teasingly. "Joking, I'm too tired." He added when Satoshi frowned at him. "If you're cold you can borrow my wing for a bit." He suggested noticing that his tamer was shivering quite a lot.

"I thought your wing was hurt."

"I have two." Krad warped his healthy wing around Satoshi who backed away a bit when feathers softly brushed against his skin. "Why did you suggest yourself to be first on the watch? You worked all day, you should get some rest."

"Don't act like you care about me. And why I decided to be first on the shift is none of your business." Satoshi shook off Krads' wing and walked away. "Don't follow me!" He added in harsh tone when Krad sat up.

Krad watched him walk to the camp-fire and toss some more wood in it before lying down again. "I wish you would trust me more Satoshi-sama, I do care about you." He whispered and fell a sleep.

* * *

I AM BACK! did you miss me? did you? -listens to dead silence- Ahem... Anyway sorry for the long wait. The summer vacation finnaly started and I have more time to write now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a rewiev and see you next time! :D


	7. Chapter 6: Day No2

This chapter gets a bit serious because I wanted Satoshi and Krad to get along so... Hope you don't mind... Also I tried making Krads' lines a bit more classy because he does use extremely polite speech pattern, unfortunately I don't think I'll be able to get it right because I never studied classy or polite expressions, I'm trying to find more about it though.

* * *

Dark woke up early in the morning, usually he slept 'till noon but he had to admit it he would rather wake up early than sleep on hard, cold wooden floor -not to mention his clothes were still a bit wet and IT WAS FUCKING COLD! Dark shivered_ 'There is nothing I wouldn't give for a warm blanket right now!'_ He though. The thief looked at Daisuke who was still sleeping beside him. _'At least some of us are able to sleep.'_ He smirked evilly. _'Well not if I can help it.'_ He ran outside, almost tripping over still-sleeping-Krad, grabbed their pot, filed it with COLD sea water and returned inside.

He slowly approached Daisuke making sure not to wake him up. "WAKE UP!" He grinned and poured most of its contents on his tamer.

"HOLY S- THAT'S COLD YOU IDIOT!" Daisuke jumped up in surprise and accidentally hit his toe in the wall. "OUCH!" He glared at Dark who was now rolling around laughing his ass off.

"Hahahahaha -You should have seen your face- hahahaha..." He said pointing at one furious red haired boy. "Phew" Dark finnaly calmed down. "Well time to wake up another sleepy head." Taking the pot again he turned in Krads' direction.

Daisuke followed his gaze. "Ah! No! -you're not thinking about- Dark! wait, don't-!" He tried to stop the thief.

"Shhh!" Dark looked down at his sleeping other half. _'He looks so peaceful when he's a sleep ...I can fix that!'_ He turned the pot over and poured the rest of the ice cold water on Krad.

Krad let out a startled yelp and jumped up throwing a ball of energy at Dark and sending him flying outside. "WH-WHAT-IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING MOUSY!?" He glared at Dark and started rubbing his hands trying to warm up. "Now I'm soaked again! Thanks a lot you imbecile!" He sat down warping his wings around himself.

"You didn't have to attack me for it!" Dark sat up rubbing the back of his head. "And that was payback for trying to kill me all the time."

"I-It was a-automatic reaction." Krad smirked. "Besides you deserved it."

Dark hmphed and got up looking around trying to find Satoshi. "Where is the creep by the way?"

Krad looked up at him and then outside. "I'm n-not sure." He said still shivering. "A-are you going to pour cold w-water on him too?" He asked.

Dark shook his head. "Nah if he is awake its too late for that. He was supposed to wake me up at the midnight but I guess he forgot." He shrugged.

Krad stared at him in shock. "D-Don't tell me he spent the whole night awake?!"

"Probably..." Dark answered and looked down at Krad smiling, it felt so good to see his evil other half in pain.

"May I ask w-what are you grinning a-at!?" Krad glared at him.

Dark laughed evilly. "Just enjoying in seeing you in pain."

Daisuke looked over at them and sweat-dropped 'Pain...' He though.

Krad looked away. "Evil..." He mumbled.

"Look who's talking." Dark walked around the hut and looked around the beach. "Oh there you are!" He ran over to Satoshi who was looking at the sea. "Why didn't you wake me up?!"

"I decided to let you sleep, because I doubt I would be able to sleep with HIM around." Satoshi replied and made his way back to the hut. "What in the world happened to you two?" He asked looking at Daisuke -who was trying to dry himself up with his jacket that he put away yesterday so it didn't get wet when Dark poured water on him- and Krad who was trying to warm himself up with his wings.

"That d-darn thief happened." Krad warped his wings more tightly around himself.

Satoshi shook his head and glared at Dark who laughed nervously. He turned away and went to lit a fire, an evil grin escaping to his face. Seeing Krad all cold and shivering really made his day.

Krad caught his gin and said. _'Satoshi-sama you are evil!'_

**(Okay, now the serious part)**

After they ate, Dark and Daisuke went to search for some more food while Satoshi and Krad stayed in their camp. Krad watched Satoshi start working on other things -like clothes line. He lied down again, using that attack on Dark made him feel even more tired than he already was.

After a while Satoshi brought some coconut shells and a pocket knife Daisuke returned to him and sat next to Krad.

"What are you d-doing, Satoshi-sama?" His curse asked confused.

"I'll make bowls out of these." Satoshi explained simply and started cutting coconut meat out.

"When did you cut these?"

"Last night."

Krad continued watching him. He shivered again. _'Damn that thief!'_ He though. Satoshi looked at his curse noticing how much he was shivering, he had to admit that he kinda felt a bit sorry for him.

He looked around, picked one peach that was left from breakfast and handed it to Krad. "Here."

Krad stared at peach and then looked at Satoshi with questioning look.

Satoshi sighed. "You're hungry aren't you?" He asked his curse.

"Your energy is my energy, Satoshi-sama, so if you aren't hungry neither am I." Krad said.

"Don't lie, I know that when we separate you need other source of energy." Satoshi stared at him still offering a peach. Krad sighed and took the peach from him. "Why are you acting so strange?" His tamer asked him.

"Whatever do you mean?" Krad asked.

"You've been acting differently for few weeks now, you talk less to me and you don't go hunting Dark anymore. Even now you're avoiding him rather than trying to kill him... if we forget about that energy ball you threw at him this morning..."

"He... told you about that...?" Krad sweat-dropped.

"Yes, anyway you aren't being yourself why is that?"

"It's because I don't want to be nuisance, and I'm not trying to keep distance from you Satoshi-sama." Krad sighed. "Also it was your clan who made me fight Dark. After you became my tamer I just continued to do what they told me to, I've never done anything else."

"You still looked like you enjoyed fights with Dark." Satoshi noted.

"I've grown to dislike him in the process, its not like I want him dead but I'd like to make him pay for all those years, not to mention he annoys me." Krad smirked.

"So you got bored of it now?" His tamer asked not really believing him.

Krad looked at him with pained expression. "It doesn't feel good to be hated by everyone all the time you know? Also you're probably only tamer that will let me stop fighting."

Satoshi stared in shock at his curse, he never expected to hear that from his greatest nightmare and for some reason he could feel pain in his chest that wasn't really coming from him, that must mean it was Krad who was feeling it. 'He...is in pain...?' He unconciously placed a hand on his chest. 'Could it be he is actually talling the truth.' He hated Krad even before he actually meet him so no wonder his curse was being jerk to him. And it did make sense, the reason they were fighting and why Krad seemed to hate his clan.

Satoshi shook his head. 'There's still no excuse for what he did to Dark and Daisuke, not to mention everyone else who happened to be on the wrong place at the wrong time. And after everything he put me through? ...Yea I wasn't really fair to him either but...'

"...So you've been treating me like trash because I tried to get rid of you the moment I saw you?" Satoshi asked.

"I wasn't that bad, I helped you with a lot of things too." Krad mumbled. "...And yes..." He added and turned away from his tamer.

"I see..." Satoshi looked down at his hands. 'So in his eyes I was the bad guy, how could I miss this...' Satoshi thought. There was no excuse for taking over someone's body but after everything Krad just told him he realised he wasn't any better than him.

Satoshi put half cut coconut next to him and looked at Krad who was still shivering. Sighting Satoshi puled his jacket off. 'It isn't really thick but it should help warm him up.' He puled it over Krad who opened his eyes and stared at his tamer in shock. He looked down at jacked Satoshi put over him then back at his tamer. "Why d-?" His curse started.

"You said you are cold didn't you?" Satoshi continued working on their coconut bowls.

Krad stared at him for a while longer. "Thank you Satoshi-sama." He smiled and closed his eyes again.

Satoshi glanced at him, he slowly puled his hand over to his wings and held his breath as he let his hand glide slowly across Krads' wings. 'They are really soft and warm.' He though. 'Even if they are a bit wet.'

Krad opened his eyes and looked at his tamer. "Now you are acting strange, I thought you hated me." He said.

"I didn't know your side of the story, you hurt me but I wasn't fair to you either ...and I guess I don't hate you that much anymore, now that I know full story..."

"Satoshi-sama ...I guess we both made quite a few mistakes." Krad sighed. "But why do you trust me so easily?"

"What do you mean?"

"You said I'm your enemy, but you trusted me when I told you my story."

"I don't know, I just feel like I can trust you ...maybe because our minds are connected."

"Perhaps..." Krad shrugged.

**(Okay, serious part = over)**

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Take this." Daisuke handed Dark a sharpened stick.

The thief took the stick and inspected it. "What do I do with that?" He asked confused.

"Go to that river and try to stab fish with it." Daisuke explained pointing behind himself at the river.

"Oooo ok." Dark stepped into the river, turning his head to look at Daisuke he yelled. "Watch and be amazed!" He laughed. Daisuke suddenly felt the urge to face-palm. He watched as Dark tried to hit the fish but somehow missed every time. "Something is wrong with this stick." Dark remarked.

"Yes, yes blame the stick." Daisuke sighed and started looking for some lianas.

"What are you looking for?" Dark asked.

"Lianas."

"Why?"

Daisuke sighed. "Satoshi said if stick doesn't work we should try making net or a fish trap."

"OOooo..."

"..."

"..."

"You could help you know!"

"No thanks I'm good."

"ARGH!"

* * *

later that day...

Dark came to the river to check their nets. The first one was empty but there were two medium sized fishes in the other one. "I DID IT!" He yelled, picked up the fish trap and ran to find Daisuke.

Daisuke turned around when he heard Dark calling him. "Woah you were actually able to catch something with that thing?" He asked surprised.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Dark asked him insulted.

"Errr...Nothing, I think we now have enough food for now, we should head back." Daisuke said and picked up some fruit he found. "Its not much but..." He sighed.

Dark turned around and stood like that for few minutes. "Emmm... in which direction is the camp by the way?" He asked.

* * *

"I wonder what's taking them sooo long? Do you think they got lost in the forest?" Satoshi asked Krad looking over at the forest, it had passed at least nine hours since they left. He was starting to get really worried.

"Satoshi-sama, Dark is a thief. Do you really believe he would get lost so easily?" Krad replied and moved his wing a bit closer to Satoshi.

Satoshi sighed and started petting Krads' wing again. Careful not to touch his wound, it wasn't anything serious but from what Krad told him it was still painful since his wings are quite sensitive. "You really like that don't you?"

"Don't tease, and don't you dare even think of speaking of this to Dark!" Krad growled.

"Don't worry I won't." Satoshi laughed. 'I'd never guess that I'll have something to blackmail him with.' He thought evilly.

_'Ahem!'_ Krad glared at him.

"I should probably start working on finishing the hut." Satoshi changed the subject and got up. "You get some rest and tell me if they get back."

* * *

I'm finnaly done with this chapter! So yea sorry if its less funny than others but I wanted these two to get along and had to figure something out. The next chapter will be funnier I promise. :D

Thanks to 718 for pointing out mistake :D ( Well that got dark very quickly XD )


	8. Chapter 7: Lost like a phantom thief

"I feel like we are walking in circles." Dark said and looked at one bent-over tree. He could swear they passed by it at least five times already. "Its getting late we should get the hell out of here before sun sets." He said pointing at the sky. The sun was already gone and he really didn't want to be stuck in the forest all night -not that he was scared -the greatest phantom thief in the world is not scared of anything especially not being alone in the forest at night -he just... didn't exactly like the idea that much.

'I'm here too you know...' Daisuke glared at him.

The thief looked at his host with raised brow. "And how exactly does that help me?" He asked.

"Dark... You're horrible!" Daisuke yelled. "Ugh, this is so not helping!"

"Hey calm down, no need to panic, I'll think of something." Pushing some annoying leaves out of his way Dark looked around hoping to see something familiar. "Lets try going this way for now." He pointed to the right. "That tree looks familiar."

"Are you sure that's not because WE PASSED BY IT ALREADY?!"

"No I don't remember passing by it today."

"Its a tree Dark! They all look the same!"

"Stop complaining, if you got better idea I would love to hear it"

"...Fine lets go." Daisuke followed him trying to avoid a branch Dark carelessly let go of. "Be careful! That almost hit me in the face!" The thief grinned and nodded muttering an apology. "What if we end up getting even more lost?" Daisuke asked.

Looking over his shoulder at his host Dark asked sounding insulted. "Who said we are lost?!"

"Dark, we are in the middle of the forest and don't know which way the camp is!" Daisuke reminded him. "We are lost."

"Well, yea, maybe, a little..." Dark admitted and grabbed Daisuke by the shoulders. "Don't you dare say anything about this to Krad! Not a single word!" He said with a smile on his face... a smile that was saying 'I'll kill you if you do.'

"Don't worry I won't tell him anything." Daisuke quickly nodded and pushed Dark away. 'I think he will figure it out by himself though...'

The thief gave him an annoyed look before continuing walking. "GEEH! What was that?" He suddenly jumped.

"Ehh?! What? What?" His host "glued" himself to him.

"Something cracked." They both listened carefully to their surroundings but the noise didn't repeat itself... Actually it got suspiciously quiet.

"Err, come on Dark it's a forest it's only natural that it makes sounds." Daisuke said trying to smile and believe his own words.

"Yea you're right. It's probably just a branch or some animal. Hehe noises are just normal... and harmless." Dark laughed nervously searching for the source of the noise when suddenly something swept through bushes a bit closer to them and just to add to the atmosphere some random darkness loving asshoolish bird started screeching. "yea, natural and harmless." The thief gulped.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"I think we should go search for them." Satoshi suggested.

Krad rolled his eyes, this has to be hundredth time his tamer asked him this. "Satoshi-sama, they are fine, Dark wouldn't get lost so easily in the forest. He is a thief you know?" He pointed out. "Besides what if we went to look for them and they came back?" He sat up before adding. "Just so you know I'm not going to let you go look for them alone or go look by myself."

His tamer looked at him confused before smirking evily. "What, you scared?" Satoshi asked teasingly.

Krad blushed a bit then shook his head and glared at him. "No... I...I just find it too dangerous and not worth a risk." He turned his head away looking insulted.

Satoshi got up and threw few sticks into the fire. "Okay, lets give them few more minutes and then go look for them."

* * *

Back in the forest.

"SAVE ME!" A certain famous phantom thief ran through the forest like all evils of the world were chasing after him.

"Dark don't leave me here alone!" Daisuke came running after him.

"We can't keep running like this forever, wait over there." Dark pointed to their left. They quickly jumped over some roots and hid in the bushes. "I can't take it anymore!"

"Don't yell! it will hear us!"

"You are yelling too! And we don't even know what "it" is." The thief said in low screeching voice. They both pushed the leaves apart and stared into the darkness of the night. "See anything?" Dark asked the boy next to him who shook his head. They continued staring through bushes for few more minutes. "Maybe it left?" Dark suggested.

"I... think it did." His host answered in shaky voice moving the leaves back in their place before slumping to the ground. "That was scary..."

"Aggreed, don't you dare tell anyone I screamed." The thief turned around and sat on the ground next to his tamer. He took a few deep breaths trying to calm down... Then something just had to jump on his back.

"AAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

* * *

"Ekk!" Krad jumped behind his tamer. "Did you hear that Satoshi-sama?" He asked.

"Hear what?" Satoshi looked at his curse confused.

Krad gestured him to keep quiet. After nothing happened he added. "...Emm, nothing, forgive me I must be imaging things." He laughed nervously and followed his tamer deeper into the forest._ 'That thief will pay for this!'_

* * *

Not far from them Dark and Daisuke were running for their lives... again. "What was that!?" Dark asked.

"I don't know just keep running!" His host answered tears falling down his face.

Something slowly moved on Darks' back making the thief start doing some strange gestures like he was possessed by something or like he was a drunk octopus. "I think it's still on my back! Get it off!" He screamed.

"Get it off yourself! I value my life!" His host ran past him.

"You jerk!" Dark yelled and reached out to grab Daisukes' shirt but tripped and together with his host fell down the hill.

* * *

"Okay I definitely heard something!" Krad stopped and looked around starting to get really annoyed...and scared.

"Yea I heard it too." Satoshi looked in the direction noise was coming from but the next thing he saw was something gigantic falling over him and Krad.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

...And so that's how Daisuke ended up fainting, Dark screaming like a girl, Satoshi getting crushed and loosing his knife and Krad praying to all gods and goddesses he could think of.

* * *

Finaly crawling out from beneath the pile of... whatever just fell on him, Satoshi turned to look over his shoulder at what was going on. "Wait Dark? Daisuke?" He stared wide eyed at the two.

"Eh? Creepy boy?" Dark stooped screaming and looked around confused.

"Get. off. you. stupid. thief!" He heard his other half's annoying voice coming from under him.

"Ups sorry." He grinned and got up.

"Daisuke you ok?" Satoshi shook his friend.

"I...I'll... be... fine..." Daisuke answered weakly before falling unconscious again.

"Daisuke?!" Satoshi tried shaking him again but no results. "What happened?! Daisuke do you hear me?! What did you do!?" He asked the thief in panic.

"We were on our way back when something started chasing us, we hid in some bushes but something jumped on my back so we ran through the forest and... well... got here." Dark explained.

"Was that something that jumped on your back this?" Krad picked up a branch that was stuck on thief's shirt and showed it to him.

"A... a branch?" Dark asked in disbelief.

"Pff..." Krad had to hold on to Dark or else he would have fallen back on the ground. "Hahahahahahahahaha!"

"Don't laugh you sadistic Rapunzel! I saw you praying when we fell down!"

Krad stoped laughing and growled at Dark. "I wasn't praying!"

"Yes you were!"

"At least I didn't get lost like you, the great and powerful phantom thief!"

"We weren't lost we got chased around by something!"

"Yes, the great and powerful, not to mention legendary, phantom thief Dark was being chased by his eternal nemesis, the terrible and despicable... branch." Krad smirked as he pointed with branch at Darks face.

"Why you-!" Snatching the branch from his other half Dark broke it in two and tossed in behind himself. "It wasn't a branch it was something big and fast and-"

"-A branch?" Krrad suggested.

"I. am. so. gonna. KILL YOU!"

"Daisuke please wake up..."

* * *

I am so sorry for the long wait, I've been kinda busy in real life so this took a bit longer than expected to write. Anyway I hope you guys liked this chapter, please leave a review and thank you all who are still reading this after so long, bye.


	9. Chapter 8: Spider problems

Sorry you had to wait so long for this chapter I was kinda busy these days. Also please don't be heartbroken because of my sucky story :C (really it's not worth it) I am happy that you guys like it but there are much better stories than this one so there's no reason to feel bad because this one doesn't get updated very often.

* * *

"Phew, words can't express how glad I am to be back." Dark smiled running over to their hut and hugging it. "Home sweet home." He cried.

His other half walked over to him. "If you feel so attached to that sorry excuse of a 'home' feel free to stay here." He giggled. "Surely you don't want to leave this poor lonely hut all alone, do you?" He added teasingly.

"You-!"Dark swiftly spun around and grabbed Krad by the collar. He rose his fist getting ready to beat the living daylights out of the angel but was stopped by Satoshi.

"Alright calm down you two, I think we all had enough adventures today so lets go inside and get some rest, okay?" Satoshi said pointing at the entrance to the hut with his thumb.

"Hmph, I must say I'm quite tired after all this mess they put us through." Krad pushed Dark away and glared at him. "Not to mention you ruined my clothing, well what was left of it anyway." He pointed at his mud covered torn up jacket.

Bowing mockingly to his other half Dark said. "Oh please forgive us your majesty we didn't mean to defile your skirt." Which left Krad speechless while Daisuke and Satoshi were rolling on the ground laughing.

Krad finally snapped out of his shock and growled. "That's not a skirt!"

"Oh really?" Dark asked innocently with a smile on his face.

"Tch, Keep this up Dark and I'll throw you into the ocean!" The angel turned away from his other half and was about to leave.

"Like you could do that with these twigs you call hands." Dark smirked.

"THAT'S IT!" And in the less than millisecond Krad tackled his other half on the ground and was trying to strangle him.

"WTF! GET OFF!" Dark punched Krad in the stomach but before he was able to push him off Krad gave him one good punch in the jaw.

Daisuke and Satoshi just stood few feet away from them wondering whether they should bother trying to get them off each other or not. "I don't have any strength to deal with them now, just let them beat each other up." Satoshi suggested.

"Eh!? Are you sure that's a good idea?" Daisuke asked.

"If it bothers you feel free to stop them." Satoshi said simply and went inside the hut.

"Emm... Could you stop, please?" Daisuke asked but the other two completely ignored him. 'Yea its useless...' He sighed in defeat.

* * *

"I hate you." Krad mumbled as he lay carefully down trying not to hurt himself more than he already was.

"Right back at ya." Dark growled rubbing the back of his head. _'For someone so skinny he sure can punch.'_ He admitted unhappily.

Krad rolled away from Dark and licked a scratch on his hand. _'I really shouldn't fight him hand to hand, I'm not good at these things.'_ He frowned. 'You ok?' His tamer asked him. _'I'm fine, did I wake you up?'_

'Nah, he really beat you up didn't he?'

_'Hmph, He isn't in any better shape himself you know.'_ Krad said insulted. He heard a yelp and cursing behind him and his tamer replied. 'Yes I can hear that.' Krad quietly snickered hoping that Dark won't hear him, he really didn't want to get in another fight so soon.

_'I swear I'm gonna make him pay for this!'_ Dark growled and wiped blood from his mouth.

'Yea, yea.' Daisuke sweat-dropped and prepared himself for hours of complaining.

* * *

_'Ugh I can't sleep!'_ Dark rolled on his back regretting the decision as he felt pain shot through his whole body._ 'Darn that stupid so called "angel"!'_ He sat up and looked around noticing that his host wasn't there._ 'It's probably his turn to keep watch.'_ He glanced at his other half. _'How come he gets to sleep and I don't?'_ If he had a marker he would've "prettified" his other half but unfortunately he didn't.

Dark looked up at the ceiling trying to think of something he could do till the morning because he obviously can't go back to sleep. "eh?" Reaching slowly his hand up he snatched a piece of spider's net._ 'Well, well, well what do we have here?'_ He looked at the small creature dangling from it and snickered evilly. Getting up slowly he sneaked over to Krad and let the the spider fall on his neck.

Krad shivered a bit as spider crawled over his neck and shoulder down his arm. He slowly opened his eyes and for a few moments stared at the angry looking creature before realization hit him. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!"

"EH? What? What's going on?" Satoshi jumped up and looked around confused.

"Did something happen?!" Daisuke came running from outside and they both stared at the two in front of them. Dark was laughing so hard he almost choked and Krad panically waved his hand up and down.

"The hell...?" Satoshi asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"What is going on?" Daisuke turned to Dark.

"Hahaha-he-hahaha- I couldn't hope for a better reaction! Hahahaha!" Dark laughed.

"Don't tell me..." Daisuke sweat-dropped.

"Krad calm down, what's wrong?" Satoshi asked his curse.

"Spider was on my arm!" Krad yelled and glared at still-laughing-Dark. "You did this didn't you?!" He growled.

"Consider it a payback, but really, I wasn't expecting you to freak out that much."

"Ah-em-I-" Krad blushed and looked away.

Satoshi stared at his curse confused for a while, then it hit him. 'Wait- Krad? Could it be that...' Krad slowly nodded.

"You are afraid of bugs?!" Satoshi asked in disbelief. All these years he spent trying to find a way to keep his curse away and all he had to do was become** a bug-freak?** Even if somebody told him that back then he probably wouldn't have believed it.

"Wait really?!" Dark smirked and slowly ran his finger down Krads' back.

"Ekk!" Krad jumped away and glared at him.

"Pfff- ahahahahahaha! I can't believe it! The "great evil ice hunter of Hikari family", their "ultimate masterpiece" is afraid of- hahahaha- bugs?!"

"I'm not afraid of them I just find them utterly disgusting!" Krad growled.

"Yea right you screamed like a girl."

"I did not!"

"Emm Krad?" Satoshi pointed at his shoulder.

"What?!" Krad looked at his tamer confused then at what Satoshi was pointing. The small evil creature seemed to wave at him from his shoulder.

"GET IT OFF!"

"Don't worry its more scared of you that you are of him." Satoshi said.

"Oh I highly doubt that Satoshi-sama!"

"I was talking to the spider..."

* * *

Daisuke slowly lowered the spider on the tree. "There we go little guy nobody will bother you anymore." He smiled and walked back to their hut.

"There's no way I'll be able to sleep tonight." Krad leaned against the wall and shivered.

"Its gone you can relax now." Daisuke said.

"Relax?" The angel asked in disbelief. "Do you not know that these things come in packs, one day there is one the other there are already thousands!"

Satoshi patted him on the shoulder. "You're overreacting."

"But he is right." Dark leaned over his other half. "Who knows maybe that thing had a nest somewhere around here?" He smirked evilly. "You can never know what dark, hairy, disgusting creatures are hiding in the walls or maybe... clothes?"

"WHAT?!"

"He is just joking Krad..." Daisuke sweat-dropped and glared at Dark. 'Stop it!'

"I do not find that funny!" The angel complained and pushed his other half away.

"I do." Dark pointed out.

"Stop it Dark!"

"Ugh, lets just go back to sleep." Satoshi moaned.

Krad pouted. "If you promise to keep that rotten thief away from me!" He pointed at his other half.

His host rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine..." He pointed at Dark then outside. "Dark you go sleep outside."

"WHAT!?"

"Hehe" Krad laughed mockingly.

"What are you laughing at?" The thief growled.

"Oh nothing." His other half replied innocently.


End file.
